The Light Within The Shadows
by Myan Mirage
Summary: For fifteen years of his life, Harry was positive that he knew exactly who he was, but one night in Gringotts changes everything for him. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I would be on this website? Yeah, no. So I don't own the series or any of the characters. However, I do own the title, the plot, and the characters after their change. I also own any original characters. Enjoy.

It was the middle of the night when I entered Gringotts, the wizarding bank of London. I was now standing just inside the entrance, wondering whether to leave or not. I mean, Hedwig had come back from her nightly hunts with presents and letters for me since it was my fifteenth birthday. Along with those presents and letters was a discreet note from Neville telling me to come to Gringotts. I didn't know whether or not it was a trap set by the Death Eaters. I couldn't be sure, either. So, being the idiot that I am, I came to the bank. Now, I've been standing inside for awhile, and have yet to meet anyone. I'd rather leave at this point, which I was about to do.

As I went to turn around, though, someone whispered my name from beside me. I turned and saw Neville looking at me from underneath a cloak of his own. I breathed out a sigh of relief. So I wasn't tricked. Or is he the result of a polyjuice? I took a step away from him and eyed his warily. He sighed.

"It's really me, Harry," he told me. "What can I say to make you believe me?" He became quiet and dropped his gaze to the floor as he began to think. He must have figured something out because he looked up at me quickly. "Sirius Black is you godfather, and he was falsely accused of murdering by his friend, Peter Pettigrew, who was said to have been killed by Black only for him to really be Ron's pet rat."

I blinked twice after hearing him say that. Had I really told him that? Well, I had needed someone to talk to, and Neville had been right there, so I probably did tell him all that. I couldn't be sure, though, but for now, I believed him.

"I told you all of that?" I asked him. He chuckled and nodded.

"When you want to, you can really talk, you know that?" he teased. He grabbed my arm. "But enough of that. You're the last to arrive. We have to get started."

"What do you mean 'we'?" I questioned as he proceeded to drag me through the lobby towards a grand hallway. Passing multiple rooms, Neville led me to one large golden door, inscribed with goblin runes upon it. Once inside, I was amazed at how large the room just so happened to be. Didn't goblin's work here? Why did they need a so much space?

"Here we are," Neville said as he pulled open the door and shoved me inside. "We're here!" he shouted.

I stumbled into the room, and was surprised to find that the goblin wasn't alone. Standing in the back near the window was Draco Malfoy, who looked to be trying to get as far away from the others as possible without actually leaving the room. Sitting in front of the large mahogany desk in the front of the room were Fred and George Weasley, lounging in the large regal chairs, tilting them back with their feet. They looked near asleep if you asked me. Ron sat on the floor, leaning against the wall just beside the door. He was asleep.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," the old, wrinkled goblin behind the desk said to me, "it's nice of you to finally join us. Now we can finally begin."

"What is all of this about?" I questioned as I removed my hood. "Why was I asked to come here during the middle of the night?"

"In all due time, Mr. Potter," the goblin said as he began to pull stacks of papers from his drawer. "Now, if you all would please have a seat, we shall begin."

Draco scowled but turned away from the window and sat down in the chair near the very end of the desk, the one closest to the door. I rolled my eyes at him. "You just can't wait to leave, now can you, Malfoy?" I questioned as I was forced to sit down beside him. Neville had taken the seat farthest from the door, on the other end of the desk, and Ron, who had been awakened by Neville, had taken the seat between Neville and Fred.

"The last thing on my mind is being near filthy mudbloods as your selves," he snapped, agitated from being so close to me. I scowled at him, but didn't respond. I didn't need this right now.

The goblin looked at us for a moment before coughing. "My name is Validore, and I am the manager for all of your accounts," he said, before coughing again. It seemed as though he needed a throat lozenge or, at the very least, some water. "You are all here for the same reason, and I am the one who was told to tell you what that reason was. Before I start, I would like to ask you all a serious question. Do any of you receive bank statements?" We all stared at him, some surprised by the question, others, like me, realizing that in actuality, we didn't.

"I've never received a bank statement pertaining to my account," I responded. "I never really thought about it, to tell you the truth." Validore nodded at my response.

"Of course we get bank statements," Draco sneered. "What kind of question is that?"

"It depends on what you mean when you saw 'we'," Validore continued. "If you mean your parents get bank statements, then you have misunderstood my question. Do any of **you**, and I mean you alone, receive bank statements from accounts that are not in your family name?" This time, no one responded. Validore sat back in his chair and sighed. "Just like I thought. It was his doing."

"Whose?" I questioned, shifting in my chair, finding this entire discussion confusing.

"The one who has been lying to you all of these years," he responded. "Albus Dumbledore. He has been lying and manipulating you all since you were born. I'm not surprised you never noticed."

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped. "Dumbledore would never do something like that! You must have him confused with someone else." Validore let out another sigh.

"No child," he said. "I am not confused. It is you six who are confused. You are confused about whose side you're supposed to be on: light or dark. Dumbledore has taken you and twisted you to the side he wanted you to be on. His is a manipulative beast that must be taken down."

"I don't believe you!" I snapped, enraged at hearing this. "Dumbledore is a kind man. He saved me from spending all of my years with the Dursleys'!"

"Who do you think put you with the Dursleys'?" Validore questioned. I stared at him before sitting back. He knew that I already knew the answer to that question. Dumbledore had placed me with that family when my parents died.

"But he only did it to protect me," I mumbled. "He told me that it was because of my relation to my aunt that I was safe in their home. A barrier protected me from Voldemort." Validore nodded.

"Yes, a barrier did protect you from Voldemort, but it wasn't because of your relation to your aunt," he told me. "It didn't matter what home you were placed in, you would have still had a protect barrier placed around that home, but he wanted to control you, Harry. He placed you with the Dursleys because he knew that they hated magic and anything to do with it, and they hated your parents. He knew that if he rescued you from that hell, you would be devoted to him, thinking of him as your savior." I bit my lip. It was true. When I first met him, the first thing that came to my mind was the fact that he had taken me from that hell I had once called home and brought me to this place where I could be myself and not be afraid of getting forced into a cupboard with no food, or have to suffer through terrible beatings. I had thought that he was my savior, and that I owed him a great deal for saving me. I thought that I owed him my life, and I was so willing to give it to him before now. Now, I was questioning, completely doubting him, and for some reason, it felt right.

"Harry, I know all about you, and what Dumbledore has done to you," Validore continued.

"How?" I questioned, my interest in this discussion peaking. "How do you know everything about me? Why do you know this?"

"I know everything about all of you, Harry," Validore told me. "I was hand-picked by your parents to be your account manager. They told me to keep an eye on all of you, make sure nothing was happening that could ruin you. I couldn't completely do my job due to some issues, but I did my best, and now, I'm going to correct that mistakes that were done to you."

"What other mistakes could you fix?" I questioned. "From what you just told me, I'm Dumbledore's puppet. How can you fix that?"

"By telling you the truth," he responded. "The entire truth. The one that would get you killed if it was ever heard by anyone outside of this room."

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned, his irritation forgotten, now replaced by curiosity. "What is it about of six that is so harmful for others to know?"

"Everything," Validore responded. He took a deep breath. "You see, all of you are not from the families you were placed in." The room became extremely quiet as he let this sink in. Not from the families we were placed in?

"Wait, you mean we were placed in the wrong families?" I questioned. "Like switched at birth, that sort of thing?" Validore shook his head.

"You were placed in your families for protection, but that protection seems to be failing," he said, mumbling the last line, gazing directly at me.

"You mean that this entire time, our lives have been a fake?" Draco snapped. "Our parents aren't our parents?" Validore nodded. "I don't believe you! I look like my father! If I were placed into the Malfoy family, then wouldn't I look like the family I was born from?"

"No, you wouldn't," Validore responded. "This is a world where magic rules. It's easy to put a glamour upon a child when they're young. That way, their magic isn't strong enough to break it, and as they grow, the glamour grows with them."

"So a glamour was placed on us as children, and that is why we look like we belong in our families?" Fred questioned. "This is so unbelievable."

"I agree," George agreed. "If that were so, then why didn't our parents notice it? Better yet, how did they not notice that three of their children weren't born into their family? What? Did we just appear?"

"In a way, yes," Validore responded. "The people who placed you into your current families made up new memories for your parents so that they would believe that you were theirs. It would take a powerful spell, but it was done."

"So we're just fakes?" I questioned. "Our lives were just some big joke to someone? We never truly existed?" Validore sighed.

"Each of you is from a prestigious family that originates not from Europe, but from Japan," Validore replied, ignoring my question completely, or maybe he was answering it? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I find out that my life is a lie, that my savior is really manipulating me for some unknown reason, and that I'm Japanese. Yeah, I'm confused and don't know a thing.

I placed my head down on the mahogany desk and relished on how cool it was to the touch. I had a headache from thinking too much. This was helping a lot. "Harry, are you alright?" I heard Neville question.

"I have a headache," I mumbled. "Too much to think about. I need a break."

"I am afraid that we do not have time for that, Harry," Validore said. I sighed and sat up, removing my glasses to rub my eyes. As I slid them back on, I found my vision blurry and unfocused. Thinking they were just dirty, I slid them off. When I did, I gasped as my world came in crystal clear. I rubbed my eyes again, just to make sure.

"Oh my God," I said, my muggle childhood coming back. "I can see. Clearly." I rubbed my eyes again. "I can seriously see without my glasses."

"That means that your glamour is wearing off," Validore replied, rising from his chair. He grabbed six letters from a stack of papers on his desk along with several other files. "Please follow me. There is something you need to see." He walked to the door before stopping, waiting for us to follow. We all rose from our seats and followed him out the room. I slid my glasses into my pocket. I didn't need them right now. I could actually see clearer now than I did need my glasses. It was incredible, but it felt odd to not have to wear them. It was as if I was missing something.

Validore led us through a large door and into an empty room. Closing the door once we were all inside, he led us to the only object with the cold, empty room: a mirror. "This mirror was created to break powerful glamours that were placed upon people," he said as he went through the files he was carrying. "Do not look into the mirror just yet. I need to get these files in order." We nodded, not completely trusting the goblin. Would you trust someone who just locked you inside a nearly empty room? I don't think so.

Draco groaned as he dropped to the ground, looking utterly exhausted. I had to admit, I was a little tired myself. This entire situation was exhausting, mentally and physically. I needed sleep.

I dropped to ground beside him, leaning against the wall for support while he was slumped forward. "I can't take anymore of this," I whispered. "My mind wasn't made to take surprises like this. I don't even truly believe that what he's saying is the truth. I just want to go home, crawl into my bed, and go to sleep." I sighed before yawning.

"I agree," Draco said, surprising me. We rarely agreed on anything, if we ever agreed on anything at all. "If what he said was the truth, I've been living with strangers for the past fifteen years, and my real parents didn't seem to give a damn. Nice life I have. I've been sucking up to a man that's not even my father. I don't even like being near him let alone Voldemort. I don't like either one of them truthfully. Lucius is a prick, and Voldemort's an even bigger prick." I chuckled.

"That's a perfect way of putting it, Draco," I replied before realizing that that was my first time since ever that I had called him by his first name. I shrugged it off as a side effect to whatever was happening to me. Didn't we hate each other? But now that we found out that our families were ours, did we still have a reason to hate each other?

Draco shifted beside me, but remained quiet, almost as though he were thinking the same things. Ron had dropped to the ground beside me, followed by his brothers and Neville. Whatever Validore was doing was taking forever, and I had more than likely chance of passing out now from exhaustion.

"Validore, don't take your time," I told him. "We need to sleep."

"Don't worry, Harry," he told me, looking over at me. "I've gotten my papers in order. Since you seem to be in a hurry, please, come over here and stand in front of the mirror." I blinked twice, my tired mind unable to comprehend what he was saying. I got up after a moment and walked in front of the mirror. "Take a good long look into it. Don't think. Just look."

I turned and faced the mirror. In it, I saw my reflection. I looked terrible, as though I hadn't been asleep in days. Truthfully, it was because of Vernon. He kept waking me up at four in the morning to do this and do that. When I was done with everything, it would be late at night. He'd just wake me up at the same time the next morning. I was his slave, and he didn't even care.

As I continued to stare at my reflection, the mirror started to glow slightly. I cocked my head to side, curious about the glow. As I watched the glow, I felt some sort of energy build up inside my body. As I opened my mouth to question Validore, the energy erupted inside my body, creating a pulsation of some sort. It knocked the wind out of me. I slumped over, my hands on my legs, taking deep breaths as I tried to figure out what that was. I looked up at the mirror again and immediately regretted it. Another pulsation rocked my body. I stumbled forward, almost unable to keep my balance only to completely fall to my knees due to another pulsation.

With each pulsation after another, the air was knocked from me, and my vision became dimmer and dimmer. With each pulsation, it felt like a part of me was slowly being ripped away, as though my flesh was literally being pulled from my body. It was becoming increasingly painful.

As the pulses continued to get stronger and stronger, I felt my body lurch out from under me. I hit the cold ground hard. I could dimly hear someone calling my name. Whether it was Neville or Ron, I couldn't tell. My senses were all stuck on the pain that was constantly tearing at me. I knew that I couldn't take much more of this. My body would give out before the torture was over. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I couldn't handle it now.

The pain and pulses continued to get stronger with each passing one. Finally, one came that was just horrible. As the pulsation racked my body, it felt as though my flesh was being completely ripped from my body, from my very bones. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from my lips as the pain seared over me like a burning flame. After that was nothing. Completely nothing. I slipped into the darkness known as unconsciousness. It embraced me just as happily as I embraced it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was fuzzy and jumbled up when the light decided it wanted me back. The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was cold. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find that I was that I was still on the cold floor that I had fallen to before. Slowly, I sat up and glanced around. The next thing I noticed was that the mirror was no longer in front of me. Now, it stood shattered before the body of a guy with spiky red hair. From his hair to his sharp facial structure, he soundlessly screamed sexy bad boy. Wait. Did I just call him sexy? I'm straight. Straight guys don't call other guys sexy, but he was cute, though... I shook my head, trying to clear it, but only ended up making myself dizzy.

"Mr. Potter, nice of you to join us." I chill ran down my spine as I recognized that voice. I turned around slowly to find Severus Snape standing near the door with Validore in his grips. The goblin looked weary and exhausted. He looked as though he had taken quite a beating, which wouldn't be much of a surprise from Snape.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. "What did you do to Validore?" Snape sneered at me.

"I just thought I'd teach him some manners," he replied, tossing the old goblin to the ground. "I mean, he wasn't very polite when I asked permission to come in."

"This was a private session," I responded. "You weren't allowed." That sneer remained on his face. All I wanted to do was remove it.

"You shouldn't even be away from your uncle's home, anyway," he said, taking a step forward. He drew his wand. I scrambled backwards, reaching for my own wand. As I did, I just barely heard Severus cast as spell before I dropped to the ground completely. He had missed me by a mile. Normally he had good aim. Suddenly, I realized just how good my vision was. When I first woke up, I had thought that there was a dim light in the room. Now I realized that whatever light that had been in here when we first entered was gone, and instead, the large room was covered in darkness. Snape could barely see me, yet I could see him as clearly, as though the room were covered in light. Whatever I had gone through had changed my eyesight for the better. I smirked to myself. Revenge was going to so sweet.

I jumped to my feet before dashing across the room, away from Snape, trying to steer him away from the unconscious teens over there. He caught my movement and sent another spell my way. I dodged before waving my own wand. "Stupefy!" I shouted. The spell hit him directly in the chest. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Stuffing my wand into my pocket, I ran over and grabbed Snape's before rushing over to Validore's side. "Will you be alright?" I questioned the weak the goblin. He shook his head.

"I don't have much time left," he said. He handed me the stack of papers he had been holding before removing a small box from his pocket. "Take these and return to my room. I've already sent word of what has happened. Another goblin will be there waiting. He has been told to not ask questions, but to do just as you ask him. He doesn't know a thing." He took a deep breath. "It's been a pleasure working for your family, Mr. Takahashi." He closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

I sat back on the ground and stared at his cold, dead body. Another person died because of me. Was I jinxed or something? Why was I cursed to have bad luck like this? Why did people always die around me? What was with me that made people die just from being near me? Hell, I had only known the guy for a couple seconds, and now he was dead. My life sucked.

I stood up and looked around the dark room. Why was it dark, anyway? What happened to the light? Not that I needed any light, it was just that, the room was still dark, and I could have sworn it was brighter before I passed out. I shook my head. No reason to think about that now. Snape was unconscious on the floor before me. He might wake up any minute now and try something. I had to do something about him before he harmed someone.

Pulling out my wand again, I mumbled a quick binding spell before replacing my wand. I jumped when I heard a groan. I turned to find the sexy bad boy – ugh – the guy sitting up slowly, rubbing his head and glancing around.

"God, why is it so dark in here?" he whispered. "I can't see a thing." He rubbed his eyes. "What happened? Am I the only one awake?"

"Nah, I'm up, too," I told him. He jumped and turned in the direction of my voice.

"Who said that?" he called. "Who are you? You don't sound familiar."

"You don't look familiar," I replied as I walked towards him. He must have heard my footsteps because he shifted into a more comfortable position as he watched me walk over, or at least tried. I sat down before him.

"You can see me?" he questioned. His voice was softer, which meant that he knew I was directly in front of him. I was about to nod before I remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I can see you just fine."

"Oh God, I must be blind then," he said, running his hands down face. I chuckled.

"No, you're not blind, it's just really dark in this room," I replied. "Who are you?" He blinked twice before snorting.

"I'm nobody important, but my name is Ron Weasley," he told me. I froze. My jaw dropped. This gorgeous man before me was Ron?

"Ron?" I squeaked. "Is that really you? Oh my God! I thought you were someone else! It's me, Harry." He stared at me, or at least he stared in the direction I was sitting in.

"Harry?" he questioned. "That doesn't sound like you."

"You don't sound like you! You don't even look like you!" I cut off just before I called him sexy. That would have been embarrassing.

"I don't?" he questioned. "What do I look like?"

"Your hair is a darker red, it's long, wild, and spiky," I told him. "Um, your facial structure is different, too, and you have the loveliest green eyes I have ever seen." I slapped my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that! I had been trying my hardest not to sound gay, and yet, that just happened to slip right from my mouth. Why couldn't I control my mouth? Why couldn't I just shut up when I was supposed to?

I snapped out of my embarrassed thought when Ron started laughing. I glared at him. "What's so funny?" I snapped. He chuckled.

"What you just said," he replied. "About my eyes. Are they really that nice?" I stared at him, trying to figure out whether he was teasing or not. He was amused, yes, but he wasn't teasing me. I settled back and smiled at him.

"Yeah, they are. Really. You also don't have any freckles, and you've filled out. You've got this bad boy thing going for you." He cocked his head to the side. My breath caught in my throat. He was so cute it was ridiculous.

"Bad boy? Me? Are you sure you can see?" he questioned. I took a deep breath.

"Don't question me," I told him. "I can see just fine. Really. You do have this bad boy thing going for you. You should see for yourself, but let's wait for the others to wake up. If my guess is correct, I think that all of these other cute guys just might be Neville, Draco, and your brothers." Ron chuckled slightly. "What?"

"You just called them cute," he replied. I blinked before blushing madly.

"Oh, I can't just keep my mouth shut," I rambled, unaware that I was even talking aloud. Ron snapped me out of when he reached forward and grabbed my arm. I was confused for a moment before he grabbed my other arm with his other hand. He ran his hands down my arms, leaving a light trail of goose-bumps. I shivered as wave of pleasure ran down my spine. I took his hands and placed them on my waist, just wanting to see what he would do. He seemed to get the hint for he ran his hands down my waist moving inward and running them up chest. I shivered again. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he scooted closer and continued his movements. He slid his hands down my chest to the bottom of my too-small shirt. It seemed that I had changed as well, but since I couldn't see myself, I didn't know how I looked. I really didn't care either when this god was pleasuring me so well.

I felt myself getting painfully hard inside my jeans. I wanted nothing more than to relieve myself, but this was much more fun. He slid his hands back up my chest and slowly pushing me to the ground, my erection rubbing against his leg. He glanced down at it. Though he couldn't see neither me nor my hardness, he smirked back up towards what he assumed was my face. He assume right.

"Looks like someone wants play," he said huskily, leaning forward so that his inches from mine.

"For a person who can't see me, you're perfectly aligned with me," I told him. He smirked.

"Good." He leaned forward and kissed me. Waves of delight ran through me as began to grind my hips against his, feeling a large bulge between my legs. I broke the kiss and glanced down at his erection.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who wants to play," I whispered for capturing his lips. This was the most fun I'd had in ages.

Suddenly, voices were heard outside, and we stopped in our actions to listen.

"Severus was sent to check out this room, but he has yet to return," one voice said. It didn't take me long to key it to Arthur Weasley. Ron's eyes widened.

"Dad?" he whispered. I shushed him and returned to listening.

"Before he came searching for the room, he reported to me that one of the clerks had told him that six mysterious boys had entered the establishment," someone else said, this time their voice was unknown to me. It was a woman, though. "Do you think that it was Harry and you sons, Arthur?"

"Do I think?" Arthur questioned. "I know. Six boys are missing from their homes, and six boys just happen to show up here? That has to be them."

"If only we could get this door open," Molly Weasley said. "It won't budge."

"A goblin is needed to open it, dear," Arthur said to his wife. "That or whoever is inside can open it, but it doesn't seem like anyone is willing to do so."

There was silence outside for a moment. Ron got off me, his arousal forgotten at the mere thought of his parents opening the door to find us. I had to admit, I went limp at the idea as well. He sat back, and I sat up and waited to hear more.

"Where is the goblin?" Molly questioned. I stood up slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Sounds echoed inside the empty chamber. I didn't want her to hear me.

"The bank is sending one over to assist as we speak," Arthur said. I jumped when someone knock on the door, the hollow sound echoing around the room. "Is anyone in there?" Ron went to open his mouth, but shut it instead. I guess he didn't want to be heard either.

I grabbed his hand, surprising him, and lifted him to his feet with ease. I was amazed at how light he was, or maybe I had become stronger. He certainly didn't look light, so I suppose it was the latter.

"Wow you're strong," he whispered. "I feel heavy even to myself." I rolled my eyes at him, but of course, he couldn't see me. Instead, I led him to the mirror. When I had first looked at it after I awoke, I had noticed that it was shattered into six equal fragments, an unnatural occurrence, but this was obviously a magical mirror, so unnatural was expected. What I wanted to know was why it had shattered.

"Who was the last person in front of the mirror?" I questioned Ron as I stopped before it.

"Me," he replied softly. I hummed a reply to him. He nodded, understanding. I turned from him to the mirror and gasped.

Despite the mirror being shattered, it was still well placed enough to give a pretty good reflection. I released Ron's arms and walked closer to the mirror. My reflection – it must be mine because I could see Ron behind me – was not familiar to me. I barely looked like I did before the glamour was stripped clean off. My once wild, untamed hair now laid flat on my head, no longer an inky black, but a deeper black that I never thought was possible. It ran down to my shoulders in subtle, silky waves. As I leaned forward, a strand fell into my face.

My face! Oh, this person looking at me in the mirror could not have been me. That stupid lightning bolt scar no longer plagued my forehead. It had vanished from sight, something that I found was increasingly lucky. With the scar went my verdant green eyes. They were replaced by these wicked, piercing blood red eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness. I think they were the reason as to why I could see now. They were feral, animal-like to the point where the pupils were almost nonexistent, little narrow black slits in a pool of bright red blood. I shivered at the description. It seemed unnaturally accurate to me.

My entire facial structure had changed. It changed along with my body structure. I was thin, yes, but not like before. I had filled out in some places. I had the face and body of a prince, slender and tall. I looked as if I came from some royal family. Without even trying, I held an air of authority. I looked regal and majestic, noble to say the least. No longer was I the scrawny, underfed boy. I looked like the prince I was supposed to be.

Wait? What was that? The prince I was supposed to be? Was I prince? I didn't know. I don't even know where that last part came from, but it was there. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I was a prince. The prince of what, I didn't know. I just knew it.

"Harry, what are doing?" Ron questioned, snapping me from my reverie.

"Just looking at my reflection," I told him. "If only you could see me now." I stopped and cocked my head to the side. Ron had been right when he said that I sounded different. I sounded older, more knowledgeable, my voice deeper than before, and just as authoritative as my looks. I sounded and looked like a prince. That glamour was holding back a lot. It must have been powerful.

Suddenly, light sprung into the room as the door groaned open. I shut my eyes to the blinding light before opening them again, only to find that the light was far more bearable this time. I was about to turn from the mirror when I noticed something different. My eyes were no longer blood red and animal-like. Now, they were an unnatural liquid silver, which seemed to shift around as though my irises were actually made of the liquid.

"That's new," I mumbled before turning towards the now open door just as Molly and Arthur Weasley burst into the room followed by a pink haired young woman and a goblin, who hissed at the sight of Validore motionless body.

"What happened?" he snapped. "What did you do?" I sighed before making my face cold and turning towards them, my shoulders back, head high, back straight. The goblin took a step back on sight of me, seemingly frightened by my appearance. I inwardly smirked. I liked that reaction.

"We did nothing to him," I told the goblin coldly. "I awoke just moments ago to find him-" I pointed to Snape, "-beating him. I saved Validore from him, but I was too late. After binding the wizard, I remained here, waiting for them to awaken. One did." The goblin stared at Validore's lifeless body before glaring up at me.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance, but didn't glare at him. He got the hint and lost that angered demeanor he was wearing. I was one to be obeyed, and he knew it.

Without even thinking, I said, "Such insolence. I'm a client, a customer. You should treat me with respect. My name is Takuya Takahashi, and my reason for being here is none of you concern." The goblin's eyes widened in horror at the sound of the name I gave him. He dropped to his knees, bowing to the ground.

"I am sorry for my rudeness, your liege," he said, fear tainting his words. "I didn't know that it was you. Please accept my humble apologies." He stood up, but kept his head bowed. "If there is anything I could do for you, please just ask. The goblins here at Gringotts would be happy to do whatever you ask them." He scurried out the room, wanting to leave my presence as soon as possible.

As I watched him go, I began to wonder what was happening. Why had that name erupted into my mind like that? Why was the goblin so afraid of it? Why did that name seem so right? Why in the hell was Ron staring at me like I was crazy? I shot a look at him, and he instantly turned back to the mirror, admiring his new looks. I have to admit, it was a lot to admire.

"Are you really who you say you are?" I turned to gaze at the young witch. She was older than me, but still younger than the ones who followed her inside the room. What caught my eye was how deliciously gorgeous she was. It seemed as though that when the glamour came off, my hormones decided to erupt in a frenzy, or maybe this was part of the new me. I didn't know, but I didn't mind either.

"Why?" I questioned, my face still smooth, my thoughts undetectable along my features. "Are you searching for someone?" She pulled her lips into a straight line.

"If what you had said was true, then you would know that we are," she replied indignantly. I cocked my head to the side. A light blush passed over her face.

"I don't understand," I replied. The blush faded from her face and was replaced by an annoyed expression. Inwardly, I chuckled. This was fun.

"Let me help you, then," she said, just as annoyed as her facial expression revealed her to be. "You told the goblin that you awoke to find Severus hurting the now dead goblin. That means that you've been awake in this room long enough to hear our conversation from outside."

"Yes, that's true," I responded.

"So you know that we are searching for someone," she responded. "That is why I asked you whether or not you were who you say you are." I nodded.

"Well, first of all, do I look like whomever it is that you are searching for?" I questioned, gazing at her casually as I grabbed both of my elbows and switched my weight from my left for to my right.

"No," she responded, "but as magical people, we have the ability to change our appearances with potions and charms. You could be one of the boys that we are looking for and have just changed your appearance." Ah, she was bright. I liked this one.

"Yes, but do you sense a glamour or illusion on my body now?" I questioned, finding this conversation, though serious, amusing. She gazed at me, testing the atmosphere around me magically. Her eyebrows furrowed together, a clear sign that she found an answer that she didn't like.

"I can sense the remnants of a glamour on your body, but that only means that you used to have one on," she replied thoughtfully. "I can sense no glamour on you now." I broke my cold expression to smile at her, startling her.

"That is because I just removed my glamour," I replied as I smiled softly at her. "I am no longer wearing one, so I am who I say I am."

"But the Takahashi family was destroyed years ago," Arthur said as he stepped forward, his wand out and pointed towards me. "So there is no way that you could be of that family."

"Unless I was placed into another and had a glamour on the entire time," I told him. He stared at me, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Should I, or shouldn't I? A variation of a rather famous line that seemed to fit into this situation.

"What do you mean?" Arthur inquired, completely and utterly suspicious of my motives and me. It wasn't as if I had any, though.

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard a groan near me. I turned my head to find that two boys, obviously twins, were slowly coming to. Both had heads of vibrant silver hair that reminded me of how my hair used to act for theirs was just as unruly and wild as mine was.

"I think I might be hearing things," the one closest to me said as he pushed himself off the ground and to his knees. "I swear I just heard Dad's voice," he mumbled. Well, there goes our cover. Arthur turned to the boy, shock written all over his face.

"You think you're hearing things?" the other silver haired twin questioned. "I could have sworn I heard Mum. Why would they be here in the middle of the night?" I shook my head as Molly Weasley rushed towards them.

"Fred? George?" she shouted. Both boys froze. They stared at the floor for a second before turning around and looking up at their mother with the most startling blue eyes you could have ever imagined.

"Hi, Mum," both twins said. Molly and Arthur took a step back, in frightened and confused by their sons' appearances.

"What's wrong?" one twin questioned – I still couldn't tell who was who yet – concerned. Suddenly, they both turned at looked at each other. They stared at each other for a moment before opening their mouths to say something only to close them again.

"Excuse me," I said, gaining their attention. They stared in awe at me, as though I was the most fascinating thing in the room. For all I knew, I probably was. "Please, take a look into the mirror before you say anything." They did as I suggested and gazed at their reflections.

Of course, they didn't look a thing like their parents anymore. Gone was the red hair and freckles. This was better. Like I had said already, their hair was spiky, unruly, and wild, and was now an unnatural silver color, just as unnatural as my eyes. It was far beyond platinum blond. They eyes were a startling blue, a shade of the color you would never be able to find or recreate. Their facial structure and body structure made them look aristocratic, as though they were rich and held a lot of wealth. They really didn't have anything in common with their parents now. Well, when it came to looks, anyway.

"Fred? George? Is that really you?" Molly questioned again.

"Yes, that's them, Mrs. Weasley," I responded. She stared at me.

"Who are you?" she questioned. I had expected that much. I mean, if your sons don't look like your sons, and you know that the six boys you're looking for no longer look like the six boys you're for, I'd be confused, too.

I smiled at her. "I told you," I responded. "Takuya Takahashi. Well, that was my birth name. You know me as Harry Potter." Both Weasleys stared at me in awe. The young witch looked flustered for a moment before she gained her bearings again.

"But, I don't sense any glamour on you!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not wearing any glamour," I responded. "I've told you that already, but you still don't believe me. The glamour that made me look like Harry Potter was removed. That's the magical remnants you sensed." She stared at me, taken aback by this revelation. I ran my fingers through my hair, enjoying the feel of its silky texture rather than that unruly mess that had become my trademark style.

"How? Why?" Molly sputtered, unable to wrap her mind around this.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"Four in the morning," Arthur blurted out without thinking.

"I'll explain at seven," I replied. "For now, we have to return to our meeting."

"What about Draco and Neville?" Ron questioned, nodding his head to them.

"Give me a second," I told him. I walked past him and crouched down beside the prone bodies of Draco and Neville. Draco was easy to point out. He had remained blond even after the removal. Just by how he lay on the ground, there seemed to be something angelic about him. From his facial structure to the way his body was shaped, he looked like a cherubim, an angel from heaven. How exactly, I don't know. How in the world could Draco Malfoy ever look heavenly, but he did. He did now, anyway.

Neville wasn't as easy to point out. His long, light brown hair cascaded down his back in thick waves. Two bangs of hair curled up around his jaw line, giving him a rather feminine appeal. Scratch that. It didn't give him a feminine appeal. He looked downright womanly. From his position on his stomach, I could make out subtle curves along his body, how his waist wasn't as straight as a normal man's was.

"Who is this lovely woman I'm sitting next to?" I questioned aloud, gaining an audience. "I could have sworn this was a man at first. Are you sure this is Neville? He was manly enough before. Now he could be mistaken for a woman." I heard a bunch of chuckles behind me, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I was more interested in the irritation was forming on Neville's face. "What's wrong, Neville? Do you wish to say respond back?"

I was quiet for a moment, waiting for him to respond. Finally, his mouth moved. "I am not a woman," he mumbled as he slowly awoke, glaring at me with amber colored eyes.

"Beautiful," I whispered when I saw them. He blinked twice before blushing. "Need a hand?"

"I'm fine," he responded as he slowly pushed himself off the ground with one hand. As he did, his hair fell into his face, and I forgot how to breathe. He looked so gorgeous like that. For a moment, I thought I was going to tear him down, but I kept my composure and forced myself to breathe again.

I, instead, turned to bother Draco until he woke up only to find him staring up at me with the most angelic blue eyes I had ever seen. "Well, if it isn't the angel himself," I said. "Michael would be ashamed to be next to you."

"Draco? An angel? That's laughable," Ron responded. I shook my head and got up. Neville and Draco followed shortly behind me.

"Now, we have a private meeting to attend to," I told the adults in the room. "If you would please excuse us, we will happily explain to you what happened and what is happening at seven on the dot." I looked at them and smiled. "I promise to tell you the entire truth." Molly stared at me for a moment before nodding her head. I had the eyes of someone you needed to obey, but I had the smile of someone you could trust. There is a God.


End file.
